Ignite the Flames
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: A second chance to live was a gift of fate. A blessing to love, to heal the pain. To shatter the walls that have protected her. The love of the Sea was a blessing. but it seemed to be too perfect. The Sea's lover, was the Fire. When your life becomes a war, set the world on fire. A Half-Blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds.
1. Prologue: The Death and Birth of Thalia

**I don't own Percy Jackson. The End.**

Young Thalia: Mackenzie Foy  
Teenage Thalia: Kaya Scodelario  
Annabeth Chase: Alexandra Daddario  
Percy Jackson: Logan Lerman  
Hestia: Nina Dobrev  
Hylla/Renya & Sara: Lyndsy Fonseca  
Nico: Cameron Bright  
Hazel: Kelsey Chow  
Leo Valdez: Jake T. Austin  
Piper: Selena Gomez  
Jason: Alex Pettyfer

Zeus: Sean Bean

Poseidon: Kevin McKidd

Sally: Catherine Keener

Frank Zhang: Josh Hutcherson

_Ignite the Flames_

_Prologue_

_The Death and Birth of Thalia Grace_

_Young, curious Saraphina Grace, or Sara as she went by, walked down the paved walkways of New Rome. She had been here for most of her life, coming when she was seven and was claimed by Mars himself as his daughter. She was a great warrior and the bearer of the Curse of the Phoenix. She was a Senator to New Rome and a trusted tactician. Her dark brown hair blew softly in the wind. Those Hazel eyes of hers sparkled with mischief._

_Zeus, or Jupiter, he called himself in this form, watched her closely. Sara was 23, but she had not married. He did not want to seduce the young woman, he wanted to love her. For Sara, War and Wisdom always came before Love. She had both War and Wisdom, it ran through her veins. Jupiter was shocked that her family lineage had so much Greek and Roman in it. It was quite impressive._

_Sara had just gotten out of a meeting, her ADHD, bothering her for the initial time of the meeting. "Hey Sara!" She heard someone call. It was her friend, Emily Zhang, a daughter of Venus. She was a wonderful fighter to her surprise. Sara wasn't surprised that Emily had attracted the attention of Mars, Sara's father._

"_Hey Em." Sara said. _

"_That meeting was really boring, wasn't it?"Emily said._

"_Em, you know the answer, it's always boring."_

_Jupiter had cam down in the form of a young boy, a man Sara's age._

"_Sara, who's that?" Emily asked._

"_I don't know. I've never seen him here before." _

_Sara analyzed the young man, stopping at the sharp blue eyes and the shaggy black hair. The man was toned to perfection, and simply gorgeous. How had Sara never seen him around before now?_

"_Got to go Sara." Emily whispered before sneaking off to see Mars. Tonight would be the night that Emily conceived Frank, her son, and Sara's half-brother, and Sara, if she had any kids, her kids' cousin._

_Sara sent a glare to Emily for leaving her with the man. Now she was going to make a fool of herself._

"_Hi Sara." The man said._

"_Hi. Don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Sara looked up from the concrete, in which she had found a sudden interest. She knew who he was a soon as the words exited her mouth._

"_Lord Jupiter, I'm so sorry." She corrected, bowing at the same time. She had only seen him once in her life and she was 10 at the time._

"_No need. Now hurry up and stand up before someone sees you." He said, with a chuckle. _

_She blushed, the red creeping up past her throat, and ran on her cheeks._

_This marked their first meeting, and Sara's first chance of love._

_After Jupiter had introduced her to Zeus, his counterpart, they had been together for three months._

_In the fifth month, Zeus and slept with the young woman, and he had changed to Jupiter, in the middle of it all, causing her to conceive children from both counterparts, a child of Rome and a child of Greece._

_When Hera and Juno, found out, she planned retaliation against the young woman. The young woman had met a young man, named James Davis. They had married, but the marriage didn't last long._

_Nine months later, Sara was at her mother's her house. Her water had broken suddenly. She rushed to a hospital and three hours later she had a healthy baby girl and a baby boy. They had been born at the same time, and came out holding one of each other's hands._

"_What are you going to name them?" The doctor asked._

"_I'd like to wait till their father gets here." _

"_Sara-May." Zeus said._

_Zeus soon arrived and they discussed names. The beautiful baby girl had long black hair and stunning blue eyes like her father. She had freckles like her mother._

_Her name was Thalia Andromeda Elpis Grace._

_Her twin brother, Jason Isaac Grace, had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes like his sister._

_They were born July 1__st__, 1993._

_Sara was at home on December 22, 1993, rocking her kids to sleep. They had dozed off in the cradle when the doorbell rang. She ran to go get it._

_As she opened the door a fist slammed into her left cheek, causing her to cry out. "James, what are you doing here?"_

"_Something I should have did nine months ago."_

_She stands up like a proud daughter of Mars, and tries to block his way to the room where the twins were._

_He shoves her out of the way, and she falls into her glass table, the shards slashing her skin. He walked off suddenly, only to return with gasoline. He splashes it everywhere, the house was nearly empty, Sara, days before had moved from her mother's to a place of her own. _

_James was a mortal man, but being controlled by Hera in rage._

_He splashes the gasoline all over her and splashes it in the children's room._

_He walks over to the doorway, and lights a match. The rooms and hallways light up like a match. He leaves._

_The fire spreads over her skin, but she runs to her children's room, trying to save them._

_The Children had woken by their mother's screams and they squirmed._

_Sara's eyes filled with tears, knowing this be her demise, but not her kids', they would get a second chance._

_She began to pray to Hestia, 'Please, Lady Hestia, save my daughter, my Thalia. She would be your niece. Take care of her because I cannot.' _

_She said the same prayer to Hera soon after, and saw a young child, who turned into a young woman, pick up Thalia and disappeared. Hera came after Hestia, and picked Jason up, taking him with her._

_Sara crawled and grabbed a sticky note. Hestia, this is the Phoenix Amulet, please give this to my mother. She took off the Amulet and wrapped the sticky note around it._

_Sara then slumped down and died in peace._

_Meanwhile, Hestia held the young babe, the flames still on the child, and she pulled a dagger, Katoptris, and slit her forefinger. She made the symbol, daughter in Greek, out of the ichor and put it on the babe's forehead._

"_Be reborn of the fire of the hearth child. My first and only daughter." Hestia said._

_The babe began to heal as the ichor faded into her skin._

_Her jet black hair turned to a dark brown with auburn highlights and light honey blonde streaks. Her electric blue eyes lit up with the flames of the Hearth._

_The Flames danced around her-Thalia- Hestia recalled._

_Hestia guessed she was a daughter of Zeus. A beautiful babe._

"_Let's get you somewhere safe." She whispered, and then disappeared in flames to Olygia._

Thalia shot up from her bed in her dorm at Yancy Academy in cold sweats. Her fingers clutched around her amulet, the Phoenix amulet. Why did she have that dream?

"Did you show me that?" she whispered softly to the amulet. It shimmered softly, comforting the young girl, and her mind filled with wonder about her mother that she never met.

She laid back down. She had a long day tomorrow.

She sat back up. She laid out her clothes, a black top with a zipper in the front, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, blue converse, and her black leather jacket (courtesy of Apollo).She set out her jewelry, blue and gold feather earrings, her lightning bolt necklace, Agnis, in bracelet form, a pair of black, silver, and diamond bangles, and a ring with a white flower, a gold band and leafs with diamonds studded in them. She put out a aqua colored beanie and her IPhone and ear buds next to the beanie.

She put Katoptris (in its sheath, of course), and her mace canister which was her spear, and her bow and arrows which was the IPhone on the dresser.

She sat down on her bed and laid back down.

She had a feeling in her gut that something big was going to go down tomorrow and that her friend, Percy, and she were involved.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape the Hades

_I_

_Escape the Hades_

Thalia woke up early the next morning to her surprise. Thalia missed her home at Ogygia. Olygia had her pet wolf, Blaze, her husky, Bolt, and her Pegasus, Sky. It also had the girl she treated as a sister, Calypso. Her mother was proud of her for being mature about this assignment. But, she was also eager to go to Camp Half-Blood. She had only been there once before.

She dressed quickly, and grabbed her backpack. It had a floral design.

She thought about her birthday, she knew she had been born July 1st, but the birthday she used was her Rebirth date, December 22nd. That was the date the fates used, as her mother told her.

She wondered about her twin, Jason. Where was he?

She only had Finals left and she would be back at Ogygia.

Her Electric Blue eyes shined brightly, the flames of the hearth were being held back, giving her eyes a soft orange-yellow glow.

Her dark brown hair had natural auburn streaks like Artemis, but had Honey Blonde Streaks as well like Athena and Aphrodite. She had pulled it back into a ponytail, with a curl hanging out. She had left her bangs alone.

She tucked Katoptris into her pocket, and slid her IPhone, which was her bow and arrows, Pyros and Flammas, into her jacket pocket.

She ran down to Mr. Brunner's room, sliding in her desk next to Percy. Percy shot her a friendly smile and she replied back with a smile.

He wore a black t-shirt with a black hoodie on top of it. His gray and blue backpack was on his back.

"Hey Thals." He whispered.

"Hey."

"Alright kids, let's go get on the bus." Mr. Brunner said.

Grover walked up next to Percy and Thalia slid into a seat and Percy sat down next to her and Grover sat on the outside.

Thalia pulled out her phone, slipping in her ear buds and putting the music on shuffle.

Her favorite song, iNsaNiTY, came on and she tuned them out.

She saw out of the corner of her eyes, Nancy, throwing her sandwich at Grover.

Percy, fed up, stood up, "That's it. I'm going to..."

"You're going to do nothing. Percy, you're already on probation." Thalia said.

'It's okay. I like peanut butter." Grover said.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the Satyr.

Thalia pulled Percy back down into the seat.

He certainly had the temper of Poseidon, Thalia thought.

Thalia had been taught in her powers over Fire by her mother, her father's power that she inherited was taught by Rhea, Thalia's grandmother. She had other powers she had inherited from Amphitrite, giving her slight control of the water and seas. Her powers of Venus were her beauty, a form of Charmspeak, and she could slightly detect and control love. She had Athena's wisdom, strategy and battle skill, and was gifted in Crafts. From her mother, Hestia, she had Pyrokinesis and the ability to view and see the Past, Present, and Future. The Phoenix Amulet had chose her as the next wearer when she had gone to her grandmother's house and it attached itself to her neck ever since.

She had a sword, lightning, but she had left it on Ogygia.

Her father, Zeus's bolt had gone missing. He assigned her to watch the son of Poseidon, who he suspected was the Lightning Thief. Thalia highly denied this; Percy didn't even know he was a demi-god, more or less still the most powerful weapon in the world.

She excelled with all her weapons and was quite smart despite the fact she had ADHD and Dyslexia.

Ugh, she thought, she hated the Idea of the fact that she was the destiny child, but now she shared the title with Percy. There would be not one, but two heroes of the Prophesy.

Soon, the bus stopped and Percy waited for her on the sidewalk. The two heroes with the Satyr in tow, walked into the building.

Percy and Thalia found the art work to be simply incredible. They paid attention the best that they could, with their ADHD.

Nancy on the other hand, thought everything to be funny and snickered and laughed at every piece of artwork.

Thalia was going to tell her to shut the hell up and grow the fuck up, but Percy beat her to the punch.

"Will you please shut up?" Percy said.

Oh no. She was thinking like Kelp-for-Brains. That was bad.

"Mr. Jackson. Did you have something to say?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"No sir." Percy said.

Thalia shot him a glance and patted him on the shoulder. He took the sympathetic touch and sent her a look that said, 'Thanks'.

They walked over to a statue of Kronos eating the gods.

"Mr. Jackson. Could you please tell me what this is?"

"That's Kronos eating his kids' right?"

"Yes, and?"

"He did this because he was the king god, I mean Titan and he thought his kids were going to overpower him so he ate them. Then, his wife gave him a rock, and hide Zeus away. Then, when Zeus was older, he and Rhea gave him a drink that made him throw up the Gods. Then, they had a huge war and the Gods won." Percy said.

"Like, we're going to apply this to real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos eat his kids?'."Nancy said.

"Mr. Jackson, could you explain why we would use this in real life?" Mr. Brunner said.

"I don't know sir." Percy said.

"Well, half credit. Ms. Dodds, will you lead the class outside. Mr. Jackson may I have a word." Mr. Brunner said.

Thalia wanted to stay, but Ms. Dodds pressed a sharp nail against her back. "Let's go honey." She said in a grumpy, old voice.

She walked outside reluctantly, Ms. Dodds watching her the whole time. She handed Grover her apple and Percy plopped himself down next to her.

Thalia made a claw over her heart and pushed it away toward Ms. Dodds.

"What he say?" Grover said.

"That I need to learn why this would apply to our everyday lives. He's always so hard on me." Percy said.

Thalia wanted to say, 'He only wants the best from you, Percy.', but instead she said, "It will be alright, Perce. It will get better eventually." She said resting her hand on his shoulder.

Percy pulled her into a hug, but it was interrupted by Nancy.

She dropped her tray into their laps, chips and her sandwich, dropping into their laps and on their clothes.

"Oops. I didn't mean to interrupt this adorable moment between two Dyslexiaics." She said. Her and her stupid friends laughed.

"Dyslexia. Dumb ass. These shoes cost more than you'll ever make in your life, kleptomaniac." Thalia said.

The next thing you know the water from the fountain behind the reached up and grabbed Nancy.

There were murmurs of 'did you see that?' and 'it's like the water reached up and grabbed her.', going around.

"Ms. Dodds, Percy pushed me!" Nancy hollered.

Ms. Dodds walked over to the three teens and pulled Nancy out of the fountain.

She looked at Percy and said, "Let's go honey."She had a smile on her face, as if she had been waiting all year for Percy to do something like that.

"Mr. Brunner, I have to go use the restroom, thanks!" Thalia said, running past him. She pulled out Pyros and strapped her quiver on her back.

She unsheathed Katoptris and ran where Percy was.

"A kindly one." She whispered to herself.

"Thalia what are you doing with that bow and arrows? And a dagger?"

She pushed him out of the way as the fury dived down towards them. She shot three arrows, hitting the fury.

"Ahh, the daughter of Zeus and Hestia, coming to the rescue of your father's rival's son. How sweet."

"Percy catch!" Mr. Brunner yelled. He threw the pen towards Percy.

Analusmos. Riptide. Thalia saw the pen and the fury dived again. Thalia pressed against Percy, pushing him against the wall.

"Uncap it!" She yelled.

"This is a pen!" He yelled.

"Just uncap the fucking pen!" She yelled.

He uncapped it and the two move off the wall and he swings at the Fury, and she explodes into gold dust.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"A kindly one." She said. "Επιστροφή (Return)" She said to the arrows.

She puts away the bow and arrow and she sheaths Katoptris and slips Katoptris in her pocket.

The two walk outside.

"Ahh, Mr. Jackson that is my pen. Thank you for returning it. Next time bring your own writing utensil."

"I hope Ms. Kerr whipped your butt." Nancy said.

"Who?" Percy said.

He looked at Thalia confused. Thalia just shrugged her shoulder.

Percy sighed. This was gonna be a long week.


End file.
